Delta Madison
Madison Natalia Montego (Born December 23rd,1982) in Charlotte, North Carolina. better known by her ring name Delta Madison, is an American professional wrestler and Professional Dancer. Delta now works for the Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Montego is nicknamed the "Lady So Divine" due to her breathe taking high-flying style of wrestling and general awesomeness. Early Life Madison was second born with older sister Stefanie to Jonathan Estevan Montego an elementary school principal of Spanish descent and Alexandria Eneas who was Greek and Italian descent. Her parents divorced after the birth of their third daughter Annabelle, with Madison’s mother leaving the family after an unknown reason. Distraught over the sudden departure, Jonathan re-married to his first high school sweet heart Stacey Adlam who was a single mother to two sons Greg and Derek Madison was a real wild child, she was spontaneous and loved to be the centre of attention, she was involved in the metal rock culture, she dressed as a skater punk and had many friends ranging from ages 5 to even 30. Montego’s father had the duty to help her grandfather with his farm in Cameron each summer. Madison would hang out there with her father looking after the animals with her step brother Derek. She met so many friends in Cameron even WWE superstar, Jeff Hardy who was a huge wrestling fan. Jeff taught her the ropes of the wrestling ring which she soon go familiar with as she soon became a fan of the sport and decided that she wanted to become one herself as Jeff trained her. At this time, Jeff was beginning his wrestling career and got signed with the WWE as shortly afterwards they didn’t see much of each other. Professional Wrestling Few years later when her half brother Logan was born her family relocated to Atlanta, Georgia leaving North Carolina behind. Madison had graduated high school in the summer of 2001 where she would became a back up dancer for multi platinum pop star Britney Spears for her Las Vegas Tour in November 2001. After the tour wrapped up, Montego went to college but at the same time she would train to become a wrestler in a nearby wrestling school. Montego didn’t tell her father her ambition of becoming a wrestler as she felt that he would have been upset. She soon dropped out of college and flew to Mexico to learn more about Mexican wrestling as she was interested in the high flying aspect of wrestling. Xtreme Wrestling Federation Her main exposure came from her work from the Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF), teaming up with fellow female wrestler Stephanie Styles. She was christened as Delta Madison as she tagged with Styles, she also had a relationship with the fifty percent owner, Stunray which had lead her to win her first gold the XWF Women’s title. She embarked in a feud with Sweet Dreams over her championship. Shortly after the team of Styles and Madison split up which caused a feud between the two over the gold which Madison lost to Styles. After losing the women's championship, there was accusations of a fling between Trinity and Delta with a video tape, but the storyline didn't go any further. Styles and Madison teamed up once again costing Stunray the Undisputed title to Fate, but long after that Madison had injured her back where she had to rehab the injury and was out for five months. Delta finally returned to the XWF seeking revenge and eventually reunited with Styles and became the first female team to win the XWF Tag Team Titles but XWF closed it's doors for the first time. Independent Wrestling Empire After a few attempts of getting back in the ring after a short hiatus due to nagging injures, Delta decided to call it quits. She joined the IWE hoping the spark would come back but eventually quit. Many people complained that Delta had a bad attitude and never listened while she was in the IWE. She eventually returned to the IWE to get 'revenge' on Stunray but instead aligned herself with him, Styles and Jack Chaos in a heel stable called CORNation. The group separated after Style's hiatus and Stunray's face turn, making Delta manage Jack Chaos. Delta would leave IWE once again after politics and dislike to owner Jazmynn Amber. Xtreme Wrestling Federation Revisited COMING SOON Accomplishments *'XwF' :* 1 time Women's Champion :* 1 time Tag Team Champion (w/ Stephanie Styles) :* Voted 2003 Upcoming star of the Year *'XwF' :* 1 Time 24/7 Hardcore Champion Notable Feuds :*Stephanie Styles :*Stunray :*Fate :*Sweet Dreams :*Trinity Wrestler Info *'Regular moves' :*Punches :*Dropkick :*Toe Kick :*Generic Clothesline :*Spear :*Cobra Clutch Bomb :*Step Up Enzuigiri :*Hurricanrana :*Crucifix Head Sissors :*Shining Wizard :*Diving Spinning Lariat :*Float Over DDT :*Headspring Splash :*Moonsault Splash :*Dropsault :*Roundhouse Kick :*Northen Lights Suplex :*Monkey Flip :*Karate Kick :*Half Full Nelson Buster :*Headlock Takeover :*Juji Gatame :*Triangle Choke Hold Finishing Moves *''Delta Force'' Star Press *''Deli Choice'' Neckbreaker Signature Moves *''DeltaSault'' from 2nd rope *''Dialation of Annihilation '' multiple Suplexes *''Delirious '' Backflip splash Special Moves *''Sexyback'' around to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake (w/ someone holding up a disco ball on a rod and runs to each side of the ring (Rock style) and delivers a Senton Splash.] Theme Songs :*Price to Play - Staind debut Theme :*Harder to Breathe - Maroon 5 2003 :*I Think I'm Paranoid - Garbage 2004 :*Stupify Forbidden Little Nicky Remix by Disturbed 2006 :*Paralyzer - Finger Eleven current Trivia :*Madison hates her first name, her friends called her Delta where she got her wrestling name from :*Madison is very outgoing and loves to make people laugh :*When watching wrestling her idols were Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero and Lita. :*The tattoo's she has are "DELTA" Written on the back of her neck, a black sun on her lower back, a black star on her left wrist and a Butterfly on her lower right side of stomach. :*Madison's favorite food is chocolate :*Madison was once a back up dancer for Britney Spears :*She knows Karate and Judo :*Loves to play the bass and electric guitar Delta Madison Delta Madison Delta Madison